


Promise?

by orphan_account



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Daily Prophet's bad rumors and the crisis of fighting alone, Harry seems to lose all hope, until someone came...<br/>!Warning!: This is a boyxboy story so please turn around and walk away if you don't like this kind of relationship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Chloe here! Like always, I would like to say thank you for checking out my previous work, "A Valentine Surprise"! You guys are the best!!! :D  
> Anyways, this is another short one-shot and the reason why I'm uploading new stories pretty much every weekend is because it's been really stressful at school and writing fanfics is the ONLY way I can relax! I might not upload any more stories in the next 2 weeks, since those 2 weeks I'm going to have the final exams, which are horrific! :C But, besides that, I hope you guys will like this little one-shot and, continue with your amazing Drarry journey, my friends! I hope to see you again soon!!! :)  
> P.S: All credits go to J.K.Rowling for creating Harry Potter!

_*** Set in 5th year:** _

Confused. Lost. Enraged. Despaired. That was all Harry could feel right now. He couldn't stand it anymore. Over the past summer, the Daily Prophet had turned their backs on him and was now spreading venomous rumors about how he had lost his mind after last year's Triwizard Tournament, when he said that Voldemort's back, stronger than ever. But that  _wasn't_ the problem. The problem here is that, when he returned back to Hogwarts, everyone seems to believe the newspaper more than believing him, and that results to everyone, including almost every Gryffindor, not talking or interact with him. Instead, they just kept pointing at him as if he was a strange creature, whispering things like: "Hey, look. It's Potter. I heard that, after entering the Triwizard Tournament, he's gone mad. Saying rubbish things like You-Know-Who's back." Dumbledore doesn't want to speak to him, either, for some peculiar reason that no one seems to know. And no one seems to understand him, even Ron and Hermione. They do care and of course, they  _did_ believehim, but they don't know what it feels like to be abandoned. To be seen as a liar. It was infuriating. And recently, he kept having nightmares, but he didn't feel like sharing it with his two best friends, ignoring the fact that, deep down, he truly wishes he would have someone else to share it with. Someone that really understands him...

_There it was again. The black, wooden door at the end of the dark, unknown corridor. Like always, Harry slowly walked over to the door, his heart beating furiously. This time, he was determined to make it open. He grabs the cold, golden door knob with his sweaty, trembling hand, whispering: "Please work." He turns the door knob slightly, and to his surprise, a gentle "click" resounded. Breathing rapidly, he pushes the door open, and there were...his parents. His parents were there. Harry ran over to them, not caring that the door suddenly slammed close. "Mom? Dad? Why are you here?" he asked, reaching out a hand to touch them. No response. They just stood there, smiling at him. "Can you hear me?" he asked again, starting to feel uncomfortable when a high, cruel laugh appeared out of nowhere, breaking the silence. He was just about to draw his wand out, when a flash of green light hit him directly at his chest. He fell down the hard, cold floor, his wand rolled out of his hand and the last thing he saw before his eyes close was-_

Harry suddenly woke up, cover in sweat. It was all a nightmare, he thought to himself. This was exhausting. This was terrifying. Why does everything have to be on him? Why does God hate him so much? All he ever wants is a nice, deep sleep, is that too much? He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and cover himself with it. With that done, he silently went down the Gryffindor's common room and climbed through the Fat Lady's portrait hole. Harry decided to head to the Forbidden Forest, where he could release all of his worries and problems. The moon shined brightly over the Gryffindor's head while he crossed the school lawns, casting mystic silver streaks on the ground. The cold wind gently brushes his skin, sending shivers all over his body. Passing through the thick trees, Harry held the Cloak tightly, in case of something sees him and suddenly jumps out of the dark and bites him to death. You can never be sure what is around you in this Forest, he thought to himself as he reaches a small clearing behind a tall, old oak tree. This was the place. He went over to a familiar spot under one of the trees and sank down. A lonely tear suddenly escaped his eyes and rolled down his pale, white cheek. Crying was all he can think of now. He cried silently for about 5 minutes when suddenly, he heard a twig snap. He looked up quickly, calling: "Who's there?" but only the sound of the leaves rustling answered him. Then, a tall figure stepped out behind one of the trees. "Potter?" the figure asked. Harry didn't see the person, but he recognized the voice immediately. It was Malfoy. "Malfoy? What are _you_ doing here?" he hissed, trying to sound not so vulnerable. "Since when did you owned the Forbidden Forest, Potter?" Malfoy snapped back, stepping out of the dark. His hair wasn't neatly combed like usual, but it still looked soft, Harry thought. " _Soft?_  Did I just think that Mafoy's hair was  _soft?_ Whatever. I'm just going mad, just like what they said." Malfoy walked over to the raven hair boy just to see something that he never witness before. His face was tear stained, his hair was extra messier than usual and his eyes have dark circles under them, as if he hadn't slept for ages. "Potter, what happened to you? You look horrible", Malfoy asked, sounding surprisingly concerned. "It's none of your business, Malfoy. And you didn't answer my question, either. Why are  _you_ here?" Harry snapped, using the back of his hand to wipe away the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes. "I like to have a walk in the Forest, Potter. Is that a problem?" the blond said calmly, sitting down next to the Gryffindor boy. "No", Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes like a sleepy child. Malfoy smiles slightly at the sight, but then quickly changed back to his usual cool face and asked: "What's wrong?" Harry was stunned by the question. Draco Malfoy, his arch nemesis, asking him if _he_ was okay? Well, that's something you don't see everyday, Harry thought. "It's nothing. You wouldn't understand it, anyways"."Try me." And with that, Harry told Malfoy all about the Daily Prophet's bad rumors and how everyone was acting coldly around him. When he had stopped talking, silence took over again. Harry didn't talk anymore because fatigue was slowly taking over him. He was trying so hard not to fall asleep, since if he did, he would collapse directly on Malfoy and he wouldn't like that to happen at all. But, at the end, he was forced to give up and the blond next to him suddenly felt a weight on him. He looked over just to see a sleeping Harry, resting his head on his shoulder. Unthinkingly, Malfoy wrapped his arm around the sleeping Harry and held him tight. The raven hair boy then nuzzled into the crook of the other boy's neck, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he whispered: "Don't let me go, promise?". "Promise", the Slytherin said softly, using his thumb to gently wipe away the tear...

                                                                                                                                         


End file.
